


To the Victor

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anyways this is all consensual, Giovanni tried to top from the bottom, M/M, PWP, Shibari, Trans Sex, and he got his ass ate, dude Im just done looking at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Goes the spoils.Giovanni makes a wager with Sirius, and loses.





	1. Chapter 1

Giovanni wasn’t quite sure why he even made these sort of stakes battling this particular man.

This man who had beaten him time and time again in the past.

However, as he felt the rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins as the battle went on, the sweat forming on his skin as he shouted orders to his Pokémon, as he felt that rush that only this man could give him, he found his answer.

Because he would always crave a victory against this man, but were he to win now, with the stakes they agreed upon, it would taste that much sweeter.

However, a part of him he didn’t even know existed seemed thrilled at the prospect of losing.

Because it wasn’t money that the two had wagered for this battle.

Oh, no.

It was sex.

To the victor go the spoils, and the spoils was complete submission for one night.

So the battle raged on, perhaps the longest and most thrilling battle they had yet.

For every KO Giovanni got, his opponent got one, too, until they were down to their last Pokémon.

Giovanni was trembling from the adrenaline, his knees almost giving out as his Rhydon collapsed, defeated.

He was so close, but his opponent was fierce and unyielding, and his pokemon had escaped with only one health left.

“That was perhaps the closest it’s ever been, my dear Don.” He spoke, slightly breathless. 

His mouth turned up in a smirk, a devilish gleam in his sanguin eyes. “Even so, I have won, and we both know what that means.”

The two men called their Pokémon back into their balls, with Sirius whispering praise to his Pokémon as he did so.

He slipped the ball back onto his belt, and approached Giovanni, stopping a few feet from him.

“So,” He began, looking every bit like the Persian who swallowed the Pidgey. “I’m the one in charge for tonight, is that right?”

Giovanni growled, though he couldn’t help the smirk on his face as he looked down at the man standing before him, eyes heated.

“Just for tonight.” Giovanni repeated, hand grabbing Sirius’ chin, tilting his head up so he could stare into those red eyes.

He had to suppress a groan at what he saw in those eyes, darkened by desire.

Sirius hummed in response, placing a hand over the one that was grasping his chin.

“We should get our Pokémon fixed up, first.” He said. “We should also get cleaned up, too. Although...”

He pulled Giovanni’s hand off of him, and stepped closer, fisting his shirt to tug him down.

“It’d be a waste, since we’re both going to be absolutely filthy by the time the night’s over.” He whispered, lips skimming Giovanni’s ear as he spoke.

Giovanni inhaled deeply, fighting back a shudder of anticipation as Sirius released him, and walked off.

“I’ll see you in a few hours, Giovanni.” Sirius purred over his shoulder. “Until then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giovanni and Sirius have a little chat over some brandy before getting down and dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm consent and at least some discussion before hand.  
> Next chapter is when it gets heated

Giovanni didn’t even bother with slicking his hair back properly, opting to just push it back while it was still damp.

Honestly, he shouldn’t even bother with dressing up, but he still threw on a white button down and a pair of black trousers.

And now, he waited, nursing a glass of brandy in his hand.

He had given his servants clear instructions to let Sirius into the manor, and guide him to his chambers.

That, along with the strict orders to leave them alone.

Normally, he’d be too paranoid to allow such a thing- it’d be so easy for his enemy to end him this way, but after having spent so much time with him, Giovanni felt that he could trust Sirius.

He was a better man than him, after all.

Giovanni was roused from his thoughts by a knock at his door.

“Enter.” He called out.

The door knob turned, opening the door soundlessly, revealing Sirius, duffel bag slung across his body, with his shoes in his other hand.

Giovanni could help but chuckle at that.

“You do know that it’s okay to keep your shoes on in here, don’t you?” Giovanni reminded. “After all, the staff keep the floors clean daily.”

“It’s still rude.” Sirius answered, gently placing the shoes by the doorway before stepping in on socked feet, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

Giovanni smirked, noting the constellation patterns on his socks.

Cute.

“Now, then, a few basic rules and boundaries before we begin.” Sirius said, getting straight to the point.

Giovanni sat up a bit straighter in his seat as Sirius approached, his duffel bag being tossed onto the bed as he made his way to the empty seat beside Giovanni.

As he sat down, Giovanni took out a second glass, and poured him some brandy, which he accepted, taking a small sip before he continued.

“I personally like the ease of the “traffic light” safe words.” Sirius began. “Green you’re good, Yellow you want me to slow down, and Red is to stop. Feel free to use them whenever you need to.”

“What exactly do you have in store for me tonight?” Giovanni asked, taking another sip from his brandy, one hand gripping the armrest of his chair.

Sirius smirked, taking another sip of his drink as well, before pointing a pinky to the duffel bag.

“Well, I’d love to see you tied up in red for me.” Sirius answered. “Also brought some condoms, lube, and other things, just in case you’re okay with that.”

He then focused his eyes on Giovanni, looking over his body, face half hidden by the glass of brandy he pressed to his lips.

“You don’t seem the type to bottom very often, and I wasn’t quite sure you even enjoyed it, so that’s still a maybe.” Sirius mused aloud before taking another sip.

“You’re the one in charge tonight.” Giovanni reminded. “Well, this time you are.”

Sirius chuckled at that, sighing almost wistfully.

“Ah, that’s true.” He agreed. “Might as well enjoy it while it lasts. Even so,”

He leaned closer to Giovanni, voice dropping into a low, seductive growl. 

“I’d much rather hear you ask me for it.”

Giovanni raised his brows at that, feeling his cock twitch in excitement at his words.

“Maybe.” Giovanni teased. “Depends on how good you are at what you do.”

Sirius laughed at this, draining the last of his brandy before slapping his hands onto the armrests and pushing himself up. 

“Well! I’d best not keep you waiting, then.” He exclaimed as he stood up.

“Now then,” He turned to Giovanni, eyes dark and devious. “Finish that drink and get over here. Don’t keep me waiting.”

Giovanni felt a thrill run down his spine as he swallowed the last of his brandy, smirking as he stood up from his seat to approach him.

And now the fun begins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally heat up.

When he made this wager, and he was delivered his defeat, Giovanni expected roughness.

He expected domination, in its most primal form.

He expected to get fucked hard and rough, he expected brute force- the same brute force that he knew Sirius to use in a Pokémon battle when he wanted to prove a point.

He expected a lot of different scenarios, with the exception of the one he currently found himself in.

Sirius was impossibly gentle, taking his sweet time as he kissed Giovanni, lips moving against his slowly and sensually, his hands roaming Giovanni’s body, fingers unbuttoning Giovanni’s shirt with practiced precision.

Giovanni didn’t even need to be commanded to move- he automatically shifted to help Sirius push his shirt off of him, the cloth landing by their feet, discarded.

Sirius pulled away, kiss-swollen lips smirking as he caught Giovanni leaning towards him, trying to lock those lips to his again.

He instead placed a hand to Giovanni’s chest, a silent command to stay as he turned his back to retrieve something from his duffel bag.

Obediently, Giovanni stayed put, watching his movements, eyes slightly widening when a red rope was brought out.

He stayed still, even as Sirius began to tie him up in intricate knots, bringing his hands behind him and fastening them there.

Not too snug, but tight enough to prevent movement.

Once he was finished, Sirius took a step back to admire his work, his sanguin eyes dragging over Giovanni’s body, the glare so intense that he couldn’t help but shift uneasily.

He had never felt so vulnerable and exposed, as if his body and soul had been laid open for Sirius to see.

Slowly, Sirius glided towards him, placing a hand on his back to guide him closer to the bed, before moving that hand to his shoulder, where he gently pushed down until Giovanni was on his knees.

Giovanni didn’t dare to move his head, but his eyes followed Sirius’ movements, watching as he walked towards the bed, first undoing his belt and sliding it from his belt loops, then unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

Before he sat himself on the bed directly in front of Giovanni, he set the belt aside onto his bed, and dragged his pants and underwear off, and tossing them to the side.

Giovanni felt his heart race in excitement as those legs spread before him.

“You’ve such a glib tongue.” Sirius commented, gazing down at Giovanni, eyes positively glowing. “Show me what else you can do with that tongue, Don Giovanni.”

Giovanni allowed himself a devilish grin before he leaned forward, licking a line from Sirius’ opening to his clit.

He noted, briefly, that it honestly resembled a penis more at this point, and internally questioned whether or not he should refer to it as such before he took it into his mouth and sucked.

Sirius drapes his legs over Giovanni’s shoulders as he let out a positively filthy sound, making his pleasure known to Giovanni, but never actually prodding him to do more.

He didn’t have to, Giovanni realized, as he eagerly sucked and licked at his lover, relishing in the noises he made, endeavoring to break his control, to feel his hips buck into his face, to bury his hand in his hair and use him for his own ends.

That is, after all, what Giovanni expected, instead of this white-knuckled control.

It only made him work that much harder, to see this man before him come undone.

For as much as he promised his submission, he was still dominate by nature, and would push as much as he could until Sirius finally pushed back.

He was daring him to lose composure, daring him to put him in his place.

And, in a way, Sirius obliged.

Giovanni could feel how close he was, had begun to double his efforts to see him come undone, when a hand finally ran through his hair, and yanked him back.

Their eyes locked once more, Giovanni growling in pleasure at that flushed face, mouth slightly opened as his chest heaved.

He licked his lips, tasting Sirius on them, and grinned, teeth bared.

“Well well, look at you, Don.” Sirius purred, his voice sinfully low, his eyes focused lower, staring at bulge in Giovanni’s pants. “All riled up just from eating me out and sucking me off.”

He stood up, a tug at Giovanni’s scalp commanding that he do the same.

Giovanni stood with some difficulty, shifting on his feet, as if to try and readjust himself.

Sirius smirked when he felt Giovanni jump as his hand cupped him through his pants, stroking what twitched beneath the cloth.

“Oh, poor thing.” Sirius cooed, Though his expression was anything but sympathetic.

Giovanni held his breath, feeling his heartbeat in his ears as Sirius, torturously slow, unzipped his pants.

He didn’t bother taking them off entirely, oh no.

He only unbuttoned and unzipped enough to safely pull his cock out, giving it a few strokes, humming in approval.

His hand then stilled on his cock, and Giovanni had to bite back a whine, his hips bucking once, only to be stilled by Sirius.

“Ah ah ah.” Sirius reprimanded. “You shouldn’t move unless I give you permission.”

Giovanni only groaned in response, though it sounded more like a growl.

“So disobedient. I was thinking of how I should reward you, but now it looks like you’ll have to be punished instead.” Sirius tisked, gripping his cock harder until Giovanni gasped.

“Hmm...” Sirius mused. “Let’s see...”

He rather liked the idea of riding Giovanni while his pants were still on, tied up as he was, but at the same time...

He took his hand off of Giovanni’s dick, slipping both thumbs under the waistbands of his trousers and underwear, switched places with him before he tugged them down to his knees and pushed him onto the bed.

When Giovanni’s back hit the plush mattress, Sirius tugged his pants and underwear off entirely, flinging them over his shoulder.

Giovanni felt his heart hammer in his chest as he grinned.

Yes, this is what he expected, what he wanted.

He wanted to see him toss aside his proper, poised manners and lose control.

He wanted to see what he could really do when he wasn’t holding back.

He wanted to see that unrestrained passion in those gorgeous red eyes.

He had thought that this was it, that he’d finally get to experience that roughness, that he’d won this battle, that he’d see that primal side of Sirius, but yet again, he was proven wrong.

Sirius had schooled his expression back into one that was contained.

There was a definite fire blazing in his eyes, but it was under control.

Just like Giovanni was under his control.

This was a different kind of dominance, and as Giovanni snarled at him to get on with it, he realized too late that he had lost.

“Damn you.” Giovanni cursed as Sirius smirked above him, both hands on Giovanni’s thighs as he spread his legs.

Sirius only chuckled, stroking Giovanni’s thighs and squeezing them before a hand went back to his duffel bag, taking out a bottle of lube.

“You’ll be singing a different tune for me in time, my dear Don.” Sirius purred as he knelt down, head barely visible now.

Giovanni would have responded, but once he felt Sirius spread him, felt his tongue prodding at him, he lost the words to speak.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giovanni gets a dicking good enough to put his ass to sleep.

Sirius held back a smirk as he ate Giovanni’s ass out, hands having to grip his thighs to prevent him from squeezing his head too much.

He was dancing a fine line at the moment.

On one hand, he wanted nothing more than to give in to the primal desire to fuck this man until he couldn’t think anymore, to simply take him rough and hard.

On the other hand, to do so would let him win, and Sirius refused to allow such a thing.

Well, not tonight, at least.

Maybe later, he’d give in and give him what he wanted, but for now, he’d play it cool, he’d play it slow.

He’d have this man begging for him before the night was through.

As it was, he was doing a good job at it, going painstakingly slow as he licked and sucked and mouthed at him.

Giovanni was positively beside himself before Sirius finally had mercy and lubed up a finger to play with him.

“Dammit, Sirius! Enough games!” Giovanni snarled, his patience worn thin by the torment.

Sirius smirked, and added another finger, scissoring and stretching him, occasionally brushing against his prostate.

He’d won.

“I think I’ll let you suffer a bit longer, before I fuck you proper.” Sirius said, voice husky and low and sinful as the devil himself. “It’ll be your punishment- don’t think I don’t know you were trying to top from the bottom.”

Giovanni growled at him, eliciting a bark of a laugh from Sirius as he added a third finger.

He was about ready, and Sirius hummed to himself as he considered his options, leisurely stretching Giovanni out as he thought of the possibilities.

Finally, he decided, and withdrew his fingers to grab his harness and cock out of his bag, which he now pushed off of the bed to fall to the floor.

This seemed to silence Giovanni’s frustrations as Sirius prepped himself, insuring everything was snug and in place, lubing the shaft up before he lined himself up and slowly pushed himself inside.

“Finally.” Giovanni groaned, head thrown back as he felt himself stretch around Sirius.

Sirius smirked, grabbing Giovanni’s hips as he began to thrust into him slowly.

He went in deep, brushing up against his prostate each time, slowly speeding up.

At some point, as if recalling that Giovanni was still tied up, and currently lying on his tied hands, he pulled out, only to flip him over onto his stomach, before tugging his hips back up and pushing himself back in, angling him to hit that same spot over and over.

Giovanni squirmed, face buried in the duvet cover, flexing his arms against his bonds as he was fucked into the mattress of his own bed.

He couldn’t prop himself up like this, nor could he touch himself.

That was all dependent on Sirius, and Giovanni knew that he wouldn’t touch him unless he begged.

And he refused.

For now.

But as Sirius pounded into him, neglecting his cock as he did so, his resolve began to fray.

And Sirius knew that.

He had grabbed Giovanni’s dark locks and yanked him back, no longer smothering his cries into the mattress, but he wouldn’t touch his cock.

No, he wanted Giovanni to beg for that.

“Don’t worry.” He growled into his ear. “I’ll let you cum, but first, you’ll have to cum dry for me. And then, if you ask nicely, I’ll touch you and let you really cum.”

Giovanni snarled back, dark eyes glaring at him, defiant even now.

Sirius chuckled.

That wouldn’t last long.

He doubled his efforts until he heard Giovanni swear out, body tensing as he climaxed.

However, it was dry, and he was still half hard.

Sirius slowed down, leisurely rolling his hips, waiting.

“You want me to touch you?” Sirius asked, his voice a deceptively gentle and concerned purr.

“Fuck you.” Giovanni bit back, whining as Sirius began to grind his hips. “Sirius- Fucking hell- touch me!”

Sirius slowedto a stop, before letting Giovanni go.

He pulled out, unfastened his harness, flipped Giovanni onto his back, and slipped his cock back into his ass before turning on a switch at the flares bottom of it.

Then, finally, he grabbed the base Giovanni’s cock with his free hand, and began to stroke the shaft.

After that, it didn’t take long for Giovanni’s body to arch off the bed and roar as he came, making a mess of himself with his release before collapsing back onto the mattress, panting.

Sirius flicked the switch off, Giovanni groaning as Sirius slowly removed himself from his ass.

He was barely conscious as Sirius began to remove the bonds, letting his arms rest sprawled out at his sides as he tried to catch his breath and focus his eyes.

That was the most intense orgasm he had ever had.

He didn’t even realize that Sirius had left to retrieve a damp towel from the bathroom until he felt something wet on his chest.

He opened his eyes to see Sirius, wiping him down with a toothbrush in his mouth.

Giovanni’s lips twitched upwards as he let out a breathless laugh, closing his eyes again, allowing Sirius to continue cleaning him up a bit.

He wasn’t aware of how long it took for Sirius to finish up, having had dozed off as he did so, only stirring with a grumble when Sirius prodded him to get moving so they could rest under the covers.

Getting into bed with Sirius in his arms was the last thing Giovanni remembered before he finally drifted off to sleep, clean, warm, and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t what my mother wanted for me yet here I am.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giovanni woke up, and now he’s gonna give Sirius a good dicking.

The two had slept soundly, only waking when the light of morning peered through the blinds, stirring the men from their rest.

Giovanni groaned, eyes fluttering open, slowly taking note of his surroundings.

Sirius was laying on his chest, flashing him a grin before pressing a kiss to his bare chest and muttering out a, “Good mornin’.”.

Giovanni smiled, rubbing Sirius’ hip as he pressed a kiss to his head.

“Good morning to you, too.” He greeted. 

“Looks like you enjoyed last night.” Sirius noted with a smirk.

“It certainly wasn’t what I expected, nor what I am used to.” Giovanni chuckled, sitting up, one arm still wrapped around Sirius. “But, yes. I did enjoy myself.”

His hand wandered lower, inbetween Sirius’ legs as he smirked.

“However, I believe that you were left unsatisfied, and we can’t have that, now can we?” Giovanni purred, voice even deeper from both sleep and desire.

Sirius shifted, so he wa straddling Giovanni’s lap, a smirk spreading across his lips as he slowly ground his hips against his hardening cock.

“Is that so?” Sirius teased, hands resting against Giovanni’s chest.

A flash of teeth from a dastardly grin was the only warning Sirius got before Giovanni made his move, pulling him down onto his back, with Giovanni looming over him.

“Ah Ah Ah.” Giovanni tisked. “Don’t forget- I only gave you the reigns for the night. Now, it’s my turn.”

His words dipped into a low growl at the end as he descended upon his neck, biting and sucking a mark onto it as his hands roamed Sirius’ body, cock growing hard from the breathless little noises he made, lips smirking against skin as he arched into his touch.

Giovanni was easily able to lift and move Sirius to wherever he pleased, first opting to eat him out, to feel him clench aroun his fingers, and lap up his juices as his thighs squeezed his head, smirking against his drenched flesh as he shuddered beneath him.

He didn’t stop there, however, opting to pay him back ten fold for last night.

He picked Sirius up, having him wrap his arms around his neck as he sheathed himself within him and began fucking his still-sensitive hole, reveling in the way he clung to him and mewled beneath him.

He fucked him hard, deep, and fast, hands leaving bruises on his hips as he gripped him.

He could tell Sirius was close, and he quickened his pace.

“Cum for me, Sirius.” He growled, nipping at his ear. “I want to feel you clench around my cock. I want to hear you call out my name when I make you cum.”

“Giovanni!” Sirius cried out, nails buried into Giovanni’s skin as he threw his head back, back arching beautifully as he orgasmed, heels digging into Giovanni’s back.

Giovanni moaned as he felt those walls clench around him, still thrusting into him- he hadn’t cum yet, and he wouldn’t stop until he had.

Sirius writhed in Giovanni’s grasp as he continued to fuck him, too sensitive after orgasming twice already.

Giovanni shifted their position, so that Sirius was lying on his back, his legs thrown over Giovanni’s shoulders as he continued to fuck him until he felt him clench around him once more.

This time, Giovanni called out Sirius’ name, filling him up as he squeezed him.

Giovanni caught himself before he collapsed onto him, panting as he came down, slowly lifting himself back up to gaze down upon Sirius.

Sweat made his body glisten, his chest heaving as he lay sprawled out on the bed, hair a mess, face flushed.

He looked so beautiful, so throughly fucked like this, the morning light cast over his body, making his skin glow.

“Beautiful.” Giovanni breathed, his thumb caressing Sirius’ cheek.

Sirius laid a shaky hand over the one on his cheek, his eyes staring into Giovanni’s eyes, speaking more words than what could be said.

They gazed at one another for what seemed an eternity as they caught their breath, only breaking eye contact once their breathing had stilled.

Sirius pushes himself up, getting ready to get up out of bed, probably to the bathroom, when Giovanni called out his name.

He turned to ask what he wanted, when Giovanni captured his lips into a passionate kiss.

Sirius kisses him back with equal amounts of passion, before breaking off with a smile.

Giovanni watched as he walked off, smirking to himself when he noticed a slight limp in his walk.

For now, he let himself sink back into his bed, feeling a surge of pride in himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I’m prob gonna write even more smut for these two in the future, but for now, have this mess that I’m not entirely pleased with.

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


End file.
